The disclosure relates generally to authentication, and more particularly, to systems and methods for use in authenticating a user of a transaction application.
In transaction processing, a critical issue is authentication—how does a service or transaction provider know whether a certain user accessing a service and performing actions at a certain site is who the user claims to be. In many instances, the conventional method of using the combination of a login and password alone may not be satisfactory. Many solutions have been proposed for the problem of authentication, however many of them encounter an imbalance between usability vs. security—they are either not secure enough, or, when security is enhanced to satisfactory levels, they are cumbersome and expensive to deploy and operate.
Therefore, a need exists for an authentication system and method that overcomes the disadvantages described above with conventional authentication systems and methods.